Povrtnići
Povrtnići (cyrillic: Повртнићи) (stylized as PovrTnići) (also known as VeggieTales) is the Croatian dub of said show, using a Latin script. It was distributed by Video Art from 2003-2004 and Pa-Dora from 2008-2009 exclusively in mass markets. Translations and Voices Dubbing Oddities *Although it rarely happens, some episodes (An Easter Carol is an exception) have everything except the voices with an echo applied to it. An Easter Carol *Like episodes of Perimet and Lerri-Djali, the backing track used is illegally produced. *All songs in this episode are undubbed. **However, the Croatian dub of Boids dubs one quarter (albeit spoken like a conversation rather than a rap) before leaving the rest undubbed. ***Oddly enough, the audio is left silent during the second half of the song. Episodes *David i Divovski Krastavac (cyrillic: Давид и Дивовски Краставац) (Dave and the Giant Pickle) (David and the Giant Cucumber) *Igračka Koja je Spasila Božić (cyrillic: Играчка Која је Спасила Божић) (The Toy That Saved Christmas) (same translation) *SuperLeon i Korov Tračalica (cyrillic: СуперЛеон и Коров Трачалица) (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) (LarryBoy and the Gossip Weed) *Kralj George i Patkica (cyrillic: Краљ Георге и Паткица) (King George and the Ducky) (King George and the Duck) *Estera... Djevojka Koja je Postala Kraljica (cyrillic: Естера... Ђевојка Која је Постала Краљица) (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *Hrabri Viking Lyle (cyrillic: Храбри Викинг Лyле) (Lyle the Kindly Viking) (Brave Viking Lyle) *Božićna Zvijezda (cyrillic: Божићна Звијезда) (The Star of Christmas) (same translation) *Balada o Malom Joeu (cyrillic: Балада о Малом Јоеу) (The Ballad of Little Joe) (same translation) *Uskršnja Pjesma (cyrillic: Ускршња Пјесма) (An Easter Carol) (Easter Song) Movies *Povrtnići: Jonine Avanture (cyrillic: Повртнићи: Јонине Авантуре) (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) (VeggieTales: Jonah's Adventures) Lessons *Lekcija o Samopoštovanju (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *Lekcija o Snazi Riječi (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) *Lekcija o Sebičnosti (King George and the Ducky) *Lekcija o Hrabrosti (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) Descriptions Dave and the Giant Pickle David, uzrujan zbog toga što mu ne dopuštaju da se pridruži svojoj braći koja su sva otišla u rat, pomiren sa sudbinom ostaje kod kuće i brine se za farmu. Kada pošalju golemog krastavca da napadne njegovo solo, David se oslanja na Božje učenje i svoje samopoštovanje, pa se suprotstavi čudovištu. Cyrillic Version Давид, узрујан због тога што му не допуштају да се придружи својој браћи која су сва отишла у рат, помирен са судбином остаје код куће и брине се за фарму. Када пошаљу големог краставца да нападне његово соло, Давид се ослања на Божје учење и своје самопоштовање, па се супротстави чудовишту. Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Tisučama godina ljudi slušaju priču čovjeka kojega je pojeo kit! Ali još ju nikada nije pričalo povrće...sve do sada! Pripremite se za pustolovinu Boba Rajčice, Larryja Krastavca i ostalih povrtnića, punu glazbeismijeha, u kojoj su progutani najluckastiji pustolovi. Ovoje priča o Joni i kitu kakvu dosad niste vidjeli- priča iz koje ćemo naučiti da je druga prilika jedan od najboljih poklona koji se mogu dati il primiti. "Jedan od najzabavnijih filmova godine." -Michael Medved, SRN Radio Network Cyrillic Version Тисучама година људи слушају причу човјека којега је појео кит! Али још ју никада није причало поврће...све до сада! Припремите се за пустоловину Боба Рајчице, Ларрyја Краставца и осталих повртнића, пуну глазбеисмијеха, у којој су прогутани најлуцкастији пустолови. Овоје прича о Јони и киту какву досад нисте виђели- прича из које ћемо научити да је друга прилика један од најбољих поклона који се могу дати ил примити. "Један од најзабавнијих филмова године." -Мичаел Медвед, СРН Радио Нетwорк An Easter Carol Ebenezer Nezzer je izvan kontrole! Podivljao je puneći London plastičnim uskršnjim jajima, ali koliko dugo mogu njegovi mehanički pilići raditi prije no budu...... spohani?!? U samo jednom nezaboravnom danu i noći Cavis i Millward i anđeo iz glazbene kutije po imenu Hope, moraju uvjeriti Nezzera da je Uskrs puno višeod jaja i slatkiša... Nadahnuta Dickensovim božićnim klasikom, ova VeggieTales priča objašnjava zašto milijuni Kršćana širom svijeta slave Uskrs kroz stoljeća. Cyrillic Version Ебенезер Неззер је изван контроле! Подивљао је пунећи Лондон пластичним ускршњим јајима, али колико дуго могу његови механички пилићи радити прије но буду...... спохани?!? У само једном незаборавном дану и ноћи Цавис и Миллуард и анђео из глазбене кутије по имену Хопе, морају увјерити Неззера да је Ускрс пуно вишеод јаја и слаткиша... Надахнута Дицкенсовим божићним класиком, ова ВеггиеТалес прича објашњава зашто милијуни Кршћана широм свијета славе Ускрс кроз стољећа. Fonts *Times New Roman (logo) *Latino Samba (Hrabri Viking Lyle and Povrtnići: Jonine Avanture) *Latino Rumba (Povrtnići: Jonine Avanture's back cover) *Arial (Bonus Features) Gallery DaveCroatian.jpeg|Dave and the Giant Pickle ToyCroatian.jpeg|The Toy That Saved Christmas GeorgeCroatian.jpeg|King George and the Ducky Lyle.jpeg|Lyle the Kindly Viking LYLELYINGLYLE.jpeg|Lyle the Kindly Viking (alternate cover) JonahCroatian.jpeg|Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie StarCroatian.jpeg|The Star of Christmas JoeCroatian.jpeg|The Ballad of Little Joe image.jpeg|An Easter Carol Miscellaneous IMG 0541.JPG|Poster for the dub IMG_0552.JPG|A box set containing 3 episodes (LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed, Esther, and The Ballad of Little Joe) and a Pokémon DVD Fun Facts Trivia *In An Easter Carol, Mr. Nezzer refers to Bob by his real name rather than his character's name. *The descriptions and dialogue are translated in the Štovakian dialect. *Although some of the music is slightly altered in some episodes, this dub is licensed and authorized by Big Idea, except for An Easter Carol (even though its release was authorized). *The pattern used for the Croatian release of An Easter Carol is, oddly enough, the one from King George and the Ducky. *The audio is pitched up one octave to fit the PAL format. However, King George and the Ducky, Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie, and Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed have the pitch corrected. *All non-verbal sounds (such as sneezes, screams, coughs, and laughter) are left undubbed. **However, only one bit of laughter is dubbed in the Croatian versions of An Easter Carol and The Ballad of Little Joe. Remarks *Even though Larry's name becomes "Leon" in the main series, it is reverted back to his English name for Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie. *The music in Belly Button (only for the singing parts) is recomposed, although the original instrumental can be heard during the credits. Goofs *The word "krastavac" is used for "pickle" in the Croatian title for Dave and the Giant Pickle. "Krastavac" actually refers to "cucumber", despite the fact Goliath is not one. *In King George and the Ducky, Jean-Claude doesn't scream before he is hit with a pie in the pie war, although he still moves his mouth as if he did. *When Little Joe is in disguise, his voice doesn't change. External Links *King George and the Ducky *An Easter Carol (added music Category:International Category:VeggieTales